User talk:NiteShadeX
Welcome! Well this is my User talk page, feel free to post any questions regarding my edits. Monster Ecologies I enjoy the wide variety of creatures in Monster hunter and I believe it is important for people to know more about them. Since in-game, many creatures are poorly understood due to the reletively small extent of the Guild and the sheer elusiveness of monster, ingame info is lacking. I try to base all the ecologies I write off of proven behaviors of real animals, I watch a lot of Animal Planet. -_-* Like the disclaimer reads, don't take my word as fact, but rather a probable explanation for the way monster do as they do. Monster Ecologies Great work on the Monster Ecologies, they're a pleasure to read. I did one myself once, but it was deleted because I didn't run it past a senior memeber. That member seems to have disappeared now, so you should be good to go. Lord Loss 11:28, 17 May 2009 (UTC) -Thanks, it's nice to see positive feedback. I still am not totally sure how to use the Wikia talk though. Or even leave a proper response. NiteShadeX 04:14, 18 May 2009 (UTC)NiteShadeX GAHHHHHHH I AM NOT HAVING TROUBLE BOWGUNNING AND BOWING TIGGY! I wish you guys would get it through your thick skulls! Jeez La Weez! Man I bow Tiggy ALL the time. Just a little info for you. LET IT BE KNOWN I AM CHRISTIAN A MALE AND I DEVIL SLICER, SIEGMUND, SONIC BOW 3, AND Ummmmm What was that light bowgun that rapid fires thunder shot? WELL THAT'S THE ONE!!!! No it's ok! ^_^ Go ahead and leave me something what I was so mad about was...WHERER IN THE WORLD DE YOU HEAR ME TALK ABOUT THAT??? XD Monster Ecologies You do a nice job with them my favorite of which is the Tigrex...HAHA figures...XD Well keep up the good work Robert Im afraid not The delete page feature is only available for admins im afraid, which is a real kick in the nuts It makes the entire process a lot slower Unfortuneatly, im not a bureaucrat either. I i was, i wouldve hired temporary admins to deal with the problem --Tenchberry 13:43, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Its time you knew The person that vandalised his page was a guy called neneloco We've had problems with him in the past, and hes probably been the biggest vandal this wiki has ever seen If he strikes again, tell me...--Tenchberry 13:52, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Weapon and Armor Weight Hey NiteShade, this is DarkStar Knight. I have another idea concerning the weapon/armor weight categories that we were talking about the other day. Although armor weight wouldn't necessarily affect its defense, weapon weight would certainly have an affect on a weapon's attack power. It's simple physics; the heavier an object, the more energy it takes to move that object...and the harder it is to stop a heavy object once it gets moving. But as a result the more powerful weapons would be slower...at least at first, until you've built up speed points. --DarkStar Knight 23:19, 29 May 2009 (UTC) re: Actually, I was referring to the last section I added to the Things About Monster Hunter... page; the speed of your character increases at an exponentially decreasing rate depending on how many missions you've done. So if you've done 50 missions, the speed that your character moves (including running and using his/her weapon) will have increased by 24%. But I suppose that if you're using a longsword with a charged spirit guage or dual swords that have been "demonized" then an extra boost in attack speed would be possible. --DarkStar Knight 23:49, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello, i like your edits to the monster and ecology pages. and to properly Respond to someone click on the name that is under the message, then go on their talk page, and leave message at the top also, i saw that you wanted to go online, if you have a ps3, you can make a Japan PSN(they a video on youtube for it), and download adhocparty which works the same. Sentoryu Raven 22:21, 22 June 2009 (UTC)"Quoth the Raven, Nevermore." Hmm Well Xlink kai and wifi max are the same thing, wifi max is like a Doongle that helps connect to thee Xlink server. too bad that Xlink and Adhocparty can't play together. Have a nice day. Sentoryu Raven 15:17, 23 June 2009 (UTC)"Quoth the Raven, Nevermore." Taxonomy Though it might instrest you that in the First Game it was Said Kirin is only classed as an Elder dragon Because it didn't Fit with any Other Type of Monster And Lao shan Lung Would be classed as a Wyrm, as in European Mythology is Normaly a Giant Wingless Dragon. Although it doesn't mention it in this article, Fatalis is Also based of another Type of European Dragon. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/European_dragon , that might help abit with you writing about Lao shan Lung and Fatalis. Sentoryu Raven 16:05, 23 June 2009 (UTC)"Quoth the Raven, Nevermore." been digging in my faved sites.... found an old site http://www.draconika.com/index.php might be of some more help to you. Sentoryu Raven 22:10, 24 June 2009 (UTC)"Quoth the Raven, Nevermore." Fatalis http://www.gamefaqs.com/portable/psp/file/934395/50123 i'll let you decide that on your own if its immune to raw dammage... Sentoryu Raven 19:55, 26 June 2009 (UTC)"Quoth the Raven, Nevermore." White fatalis? because at 50% health it goes into armour mode, which reduces dammage to 10% and elemental dammage to 10% best way to help dammage it during that time is bombs Sentoryu Raven 20:07, 26 June 2009 (UTC)"Quoth the raven, Nevermore." Re: problem reports I know, I see you mainly working on the monster ecologies. It's good if you clean the vandalism yourself, but you cannot punish the users who vandal and I and the other admins can so it's cool if you clean the vandalism and spam but still if a page needs to be deleted or a user creates a lot of spam and vandalism it is better to report the problem or contact any of the admins so we can ban that user. Artemis Paradox 12:57, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Re: Re: Problem reports No not like that. If you see vandalism clean it. But also take a look at the user's edit history, if you see it has put on vandalism several times report it to us on our talk page and we'll take care of it. Artemis Paradox 15:39, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I don't know man... I know nothing of that stuff, I do know about Kanji, Hiragana and Katakana and Romanji, only their names are known to me. I do can read and write little Katakana but that's it. xD If you could find a good translator it would be nice, but, can you trust it? Artemis Paradox 21:04, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Yes wikia got updated, it is launched over every wikia. Artemis Paradox 21:17, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Done It's now done shade, moved the content of the page onto his userpage and deleted the page itself. Btw it's very odd that tench hasn't demoted arc yet even though he said it himself that he'll demote the temporary admins that he admined if they don't log in for more than a week without a reason or notice, and you can tell arc hasn't logged in for more than a week too in here http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:ListUsers&group=sysop . Btw the edits you made were great, good work on editting the wiki and helping it grow. Vesuvius (talk) 05:53, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Re: lol... Yea... I was wondering "Why on earth is he telling me this...?" XD Artemis Paradox 06:41, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Pitch Yea he's always like that, but heck I've seen him not log in for AGES before tench got admined before, but what can you say, he's not a vandaliser lol, and non vandalisers have a life. Come to think of it when you check the userlist again on the link above you can see tench HAS logged in AFTER I left him the message, maybe he just don't know how to, but if he DOESN'T know how to demote someone that just means that he's not true to his word, but hey I'm just saying. Vesuvius (talk) 02:55, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Re Re Pitch I think that he doesn't log in becaose of 2 reasons, 1 is that he doesn't have any project to do in the wiki or 2 he DOES go to the wiki and check the RC, but does not log in because it's already been cleaned out. And yea tench IS weird not demoting arc, he could've easily contacted kirkburn too if he don't know how to demote arc and ask kirk to demote arc for him. Vesuvius (talk) 02:58, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello niteshade i was just wondering fro your page how did you put that side thign with daora and everything because rigth now im trying to make a side thign liek that please leave a message Opps Opps the hello up there is from me G-Sword Thank you Thank you for adding that for me but i kind of dont know how to do the signature for my username G-Sword.. =P could you help me with that? Thank you --G-Sword 05:53, 4 July 2009 (UTC)G-Sword Like this? Re Re Re Re Pitch Okay the subject is getting silly lol, well I can't say for sure that he does that, but that's what I do almost all the time so I just assumed that he does the same (where I just look at the RC and check everything and only log in if there's some cleaning up needed to be done). As for changing the name of the page, you can do so by clicking on Move, moving is also used alot to change the name of the article. Vesuvius (talk) 06:14, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Bombers Uhhh.. I was wondering if i could like go pass 10 bomb str with jewels so like yeah im just a bomber right now with my armor and it go further? --G-Sword 05:01, 5 July 2009 (UTC)G-Sword It's awesome. Very well written, what else can I say? The information there makes sense if you think about it, so, great job! Artemis Paradox 18:51, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Uhm... I think you mis-read it. I do not desire vandals, I was just wondering where they all were as it was quiet for some time. Yes I did want to become an admin to clear the wiki from such guys, and I will. But hey I got other things to do... >_> so if a fellow admin could take care of some 4 me I would greatly appreciate that. Artemis Paradox 21:26, 6 July 2009 (UTC) I don't know, I think an endless amount of time... but anyway if I really start to hate someone I'll give him the 120 year ban. Artemis Paradox 21:46, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Incredible Job I love what youve done with the Chameleos Ecology, you really have a talent for this. It really makes alot of sense how it is able to dissapear like that. And agian AMAZING JOB, lol! No problem, i cant wait to see what you come up with for future ecologies of new monsters.AkamulbasX 17:11, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Don't Know I don't know nite, I mean those Ecologies stuff wasn't really my idea to begin with and I suck at those lol. Try discussing it with DarkAngel_Reid or Artemis Paradox nite, they should be good at those ecologies stuff unlike me >_>. Vesuvius (talk) 11:35, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Actually... I don't know **** about ecologies. lol I only discussed Yamatsukami with Reid but that's it. Reid is the one you should talk to, but ehm... idk where he is these days so you don't have to expect a quick response from him I think if you do contact him. Artemis Paradox 13:56, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry for the interruption... But I think I might be OK with Monster Ecology. I did a Yama Tsukami one once, but it got deleted. Did you ask about what Gypceros eats? I assumed from the big heavy molars that it was omnivorous; the teeth look great for crushing Hornetaurs, Vespoids, and big, heavy nuts and seeds. Hypnoc is confirmed to be a scavenger; it likes eating carrion. It's often too timid to hunt very effectively. Yian Kut Ku is confirmed to eat mostly seeds and small insects. That's how his scales get everywhere; he's always foraging. For the things I've put as 'confirmed', the link is here: http://forums.minegarde.com/index.php?showtopic=5982&st=0&hl=Monster+Hunter+Ecology Yes, you have to sign up. It only takes a minute or two, it's free, and it's worth it. :) On the same website we have an entire topic devoted to this sort of thing: http://forums.minegarde.com/index.php?showtopic=8098&st=0 Lord Loss 15:56, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Unite Importing isn't cheating, I imported mine as well, since I'm not planning on doing everything over again. I've put in too much effort for that to get the best equipment and I didn't want to lose that. Even if you're not very active on the wiki, please report any spam and vandalism so I can take care of it, or any other admin. Just took care of your report, it may be re-created, but only if it has an actual full infobox and some additional information, unless someone does that I will delete any weapon page that is created. Artemis Paradox (talk) 16:48, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Well Yamatsukami is HR9 only, the others however... you should get to fight them in High Rank elder. But I'm not sure as I haven't done that much High Rank elder quests yet. Artemis Paradox (talk) 17:32, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Don't worry, nothing has been deleted. http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Narugakaruga http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Nargacuga This is where you went wrong, some guy has re-created some monster pages with the english name, but actually should've just "moved" them to the new name. Nothing is wrong. Use the monster list template and nothing is wrong, use the new pages this guy made and you'll go into the wrong direction. No big deal. Artemis Paradox (talk) 06:35, 11 July 2009 (UTC) I'll Explain Okay here's the deal. Remember that Ranger made a TEMPORARY chat since our main chat was down? Well that temporary chat was a MESS. A guy named hatake (his username in the wiki is necro hatake) became an admin in the chat and deopped alot of people including me. The reason I made another chat wasn't because I lost my OP and I want it back, but rather because the temporary chat ranger made was CHAOS and we needed a new main chatroom, and it seems you can see who's the one that's power hungry, since in the chatroom I made ranger and hatake doesn't have OP, which is the way they should be (since they are both dumbasses). Vesuvius (talk) 08:07, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Lol Check This Out Dude man check out ranger, he's one messed up guy lol. He just can't let it go huh? Well it's not like he CAN, I mean read this http://www.mibbit.com/pb/v8xoKl . It's actually quite intertaining seeing him moan over a simple little chat, don't you agree? Vesuvius (talk) 14:03, 12 July 2009 (UTC) For more laughter http://www.mibbit.com/pb/3dxhdp http://www.mibbit.com/pb/v8xoKl http://www.mibbit.com/pb/aIPT5h http://www.mibbit.com/pb/yWb3lz http://www.mibbit.com/pb/a2Nr9q Check out those individual links nite, it's those are the list of the chatlog that was logged from me and wyv when we pmed ranger lol. And yea it IS funny and it's one big joke, I mean what's the hard part of jsut admitting defeat and let things go and enjoy himself chatting with people in the chat I made? Vesuvius (talk) 03:20, 13 July 2009 (UTC) hey hey NiteShadeX im also a player of mhfu but im stuck trying to get a rathalos ruby to finish female blademaster armour have you got any hints to get it thx nathan 93